Are you sleepy, little penguin?
by Rikkopa
Summary: Nagisa seems more tired than usual lately... And Rei is curious to find out why. Reigisa, with a little MakoHaru later. Rated T for some cursing. In-Progress, Chapter 2 coming soon.


Chapter 1

Nagisa chuckled slightly as he typed, the sound of his keyboard clacking filling the room. He looked out of the window, then to his clock. It was 4:49 am. He should get to sleep before the sun rises, or he wouldn't have enough rest to get to school. Two hours of sleep is enough, right...? He nodded, grinning tiredly and yawning. He closed his laptop and lay down, falling asleep in just a few minutes.

He felt a groan leave his lips as he slowly woke up, the beeping of his alarm blasting in his ear. He pressed snooze on his alarm, about to go back to sleep when his eyes shot open again, staring at the time on the clock. "Wh-what!? It's 6:50 already?! Dammit! School starts in 25 minutes, and the next train isn't until 7:30!" he jumped out of bed, quickly brushing through his bedhead. He hissed slightly as his brush caught in a couple of knots, and he left some of his hair messy, not even caring any more. He slipped on his uniform, rushing as he buttoned up his shirt into the wrong holes and put his jacket on inside-out.

His vision was still blurred from getting up so suddenly, and he felt a little dizzy. He rushed down the stairs, said bye to his mom and sisters, threw his penguin-themed backpack over his shoulder, and ran out the door. After a while of running, he realized that he forgot to put his shoes on and he cursed under his breath, rushing back home. His sisters were laughing as the blond quickly laced up his shoes on the wrong feet and sprinted back out of the door. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. Shit. He had put it on upside-down. He twisted his arm around as much as he could, reading the time. It was 7:05. He had ten minutes to walk a twenty-five minute trip to the school. Great. He started to sprint, going as fast as he could.

He was panting and sweating as he saw his school in the distance after what seemed like hours. He glanced at his watch. 7:13. He could make it if he went fast enough! He bolted towards the school with the last of his energy, running out quickly from lack of sleep and breakfast. He was almost at his school when he ran into a certain blue-haired teen, knocking both of them over. "A-ah! S-sorry, Rei-chan!" he shouted, the spectacled teen wincing at the blond's loud voice in his ear.

"A-ah, it's alright, Nagisa-kun! We need to hurry, though! School starts in a minute!" Rei stuttered, quickly getting up and running towards the school, Nagisa following close behind.

The two boys raced into their school, changing their shoes and stumbling into their homeroom just as the bell rang. They sank to the ground, sighing in relief. They sat, panting for a while, Nagisa resting on Rei's shoulder. They stood up and looked at the classroom to notice that everyone was staring at them as if they were a two-headed sea monster. They were confused for a few seconds until they realized something. They were in the wrong classroom! They were still late! They straightened up, quickly bowing and apologizing to the teacher before rushing to the next classroom, sitting in their seats. Thankfully, the teacher was late too, but... That was a close one.

Rei and Nagisa were still breathing heavily as they looked at each other and then to the teacher's empty desk, then back to each other. They blinked quickly before bursting into laughter, making the rest of the class jump. They laughed for a while before calming down.

Nagisa looked at his clothes and he blushed, noticing his messy look. He unbuttoned his shirt, sighing. Rei glanced over, his face turning a light shade of pink. Nagisa buttoned his shirt up again, then took his jacket off and turned it to the correct side. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again, his stomach growling softly. He skipped breakfast... again. Rei heard Nagisa's stomach and sighed, giving him half of the sandwich he packed for lunch. While looking at Nagisa, he noticed that Nagisa seemed more tired than usual, and less energetic for this reason. The usually-energetic teen had dark bags under his eyes, was yawning every five minutes, and if you looked closely, his hair was much messier than it usually was. He wondered why Nagisa was like that... Nagisa put his head on the desk, mumbling, "Wake me up when the class starts, Rei-chan..." and was about to fall asleep when the teacher rushed in, apologizing for being late, making Nagisa sit up instantly, getting dizzy and falling back in his chair, yelping slightly.

"Nagisa..." Rei sighed, shaking his head. He held a hand out to Nagisa, standing up and his face tinting a shade of red. He really worried about the blond teen sometimes...

Nagisa smiled dizzily as he took Rei's hand, stumbling as the blue-haired teen pulled him up. "Thanks Rei-chan!"

"N-no problem..." Rei mumbled, putting Nagisa's chair upright and waiting for Nagisa to sit down before he pushed in the seat, Nagisa giving him a bright smile, causing him to blush. Nagisa chuckled as the taller teen sat down, obviously flustered. A few of the other students were smirking back at them, snickering. Rei seemed flustered, but Nagisa didn't really care. After all, Nagisa was daydreaming, happy about him meeting Rei this morning and Rei being so nice to him... He was in love with him, after all. He just... didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Nagisa sighed and shook his head, no longer daydreaming as the teacher took attendance. After they got to the letter F, Nagisa zoned out again, his thoughts ranging from the penguins in Antarctica to bumping into Rei earlier. Wait, why was Rei late, anyway...? He usually was one of the first to arrive at the school... Nagisa was thinking up reasons for Rei's tardiness, realistic and silly, as he heard the teacher yell his name, up to his name in attendance. Instead of "Here!" as usual, he wasn't paying attention, so he shouted, "Aliens!" He slumped down in his seat, blushing and embarrassed as the other students began to laugh. Even Rei chuckled slightly. Nagisa sighed. He was thinking of the possibility of Rei being abducted by aliens on the way to school until his teacher called his name... Seriously though, why was Rei late?! Nagisa was way too curious to pay attention.


End file.
